Irondad Bingo 2019
by Brentinator
Summary: A collection of one shots from the Irondad 2019 Bingo chart!
1. Chapter 1

It started out pretty normal. Peter was heading back to his apartment after spending the weekend at the compound so he could work on the suit per Tony's request, which was "We need to modify the suit, cause we can't have the parachute coming loose again and your Aunt freaking out."

And he was right. He was just lucky he ended up in a river instead of on cement.(Even though the river hurt too)

And now that he could pull the parachute while swinging if needed, he had to finish getting ready to head home.

"You got your toothbrush?"

"Why are you worried if I have my toothbrush?" Peter asked as he put his suitcase on the ground."

"Cause I know Happy doesn't want to find it, and I don't want you freaking out when you lose it. So, do you have your toothbrush?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do."

"All your clothes? Your underwear?"

"Yes! Geez, Dad!" Peter yelled, not realizing what he said until he said it, and the two just starred at each other in awkward silence. "I think May just got here…bye, Mr. Stark." He rambled, grabbing his bags and bolting out the door, not letting Tony get a word in. Instead, he grabbed his phone and immediately texted Ned.

Peter: I just fucked up. I called Mr. Stark "dad".


	2. Chapter 2

Trope: Thermoreuglation

••••

"East New York is currently in the midst of a large heatwave, so you may wanna wait until next week to schedule a trip down there. Forest Hills seems to be the worst of it, with temperatures of 102 and a humidity percent of 87."

Tony turned off the TV, and started to get to work on the paperwork Pepper insisted he had to fill out, and that's when he heard the door open.

"Tony, we have a problem." Pepper insisted as her heels clicked against the tile floor, but when he didn't look up, she emphasized. "A Peter problem."

Tony's head snapped up at that, and he immediately stood up. "What's going on? Where is he?"

"He's in medical. His air conditioner in the suit was damaged and he ended up saving people in a fire. They are trying to get his temperature down now." She explained as the two of them speed walked to medical, stopping outside of the large metal doors, which Pepper pushed open, and both of them saw the full extent of what exactly what had happened.

Peter was unconscious, and while he seemed to be slowly cooling down, the burns on his body were slowly making their appearance.

"How is he?" Tony asked as Helen started walking toward them.

"Well, the thermoregulation are not just caused by the cold, that's for sure. He has some second and first degree burns, as well as heat exhaustion. He's gonna be alright, but for now, he needs rest."

"Can I sit with him? For just a minute?" Tony pleaded , and Helen nodded, moving out of the way so he could get to Peter.

He sat beside the bed in a plastic chair, gently lacing his fingers around Peter's, trying not to stare and worry about the angry red spots covering his body.

"Alright, Tony. We need to finish." Cho insisted a few moments later, and he nodded, kissing Peter on the forehead and whispering in his ear.

"I'll see you later, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Trope: Everyone thinks Peter is Tony's kid

"Hey, Pete. What are you working on?" Tony asked as he hovered over Peter's shoulder, who was sat at the table, his homework taking up at least two square inches.

"Just some Decathalon stuff we have to work on for the next meet." He explained as he flipped over the next flashcard.

"The one on Saturday?"

"Yes, the one you're dropping me off at. Not staying, not waiting outside of the venue of, the one you are dropping me off at. Got it?"

"I'm not gonna embarrass you, kid."

"It's the attention, not embarrassment. I don't like people starring at me and asking me if I can get them your autograph. Which is why you're dropping me off. Or, even better, have Happy dress up as a Uber driver." That's when Peter looked up, and saw Bruce and Thor starring at them. "Speaking of people starring…"

"Out, he's studying." Tony shooed them away, but when he turned around, Peter waved him off before becoming fully immersed in his work, so he followed them out of the room.

"Your child seems like a respectable young man." Thor commented as Tony shut the door.

"Not my kid. I'm training him so he doesn't get hurt."

"And the Decathalon?" Bruce questioned.

"His Aunt is out of town, I'm keeping a eye on him so he doesn't get killed."

"Are you sure he's not your child?"

"Peter is not my kid." Tony insisted as he left the room, leaving Bruce and Thor to look at each other and Thor just smiled.

"The young child is just like Stark."


	4. Chapter 4

Trope: Superfamily

"When's Dad gonna be back?" A 14 year old Peter asked as he shoved a spoonful of Frosted Flakes into his mouth trying to beat the clock while Steve flipped through the newspaper.

"He'll be back tomorrow afternoon. And take smaller bites, Petey." He insisted, not even looking up from the paper.

"Okay." Peter insisted, taking the last bite before looking up at the clock. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

"Language!" Steve shouted as his son scrambled to the sink, put his bowl in, and came back in, giving him a hug while picking up his backpack.

"Love you, Pops. See you later."

And in a flash, he was out the door, most likely running to catch up with the bus.

••••••••••••

When Peter returned home, he planned on relaxing, maybe doing some homework, but then his Pops came in with worry on his face, which concerned the teen as he walked toward him.

"Is Dad okay?"

"He's fine. I need you to suit up though. We need your help for a mission."

Peter nodded, and went straight up to his room to change into his suit, grinning ear to ear as he changed.

"If Pops needs my help, it's really serious, or he can't get in contact with Dad. Both of which are not good. Spider-Man, New York Hero."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Peter, but Mr. Rogers still needs you and fast."

"Sorry, Karen. I'm just excited." Peter insisted as he went back downstairs and followed his father to the Quin-Jet, sitting down beside his dad.

"Are you doing the debriefing or am I?" Natasha asked as she sharpened one of her knives, which made Peter grateful that he wasn't on the wrong end of it, but then she looked him in the eyes. "Baron Strucker, a former SHIELD agent, broke in with a security code, and stole several artifacts, including vibranium. We need to find him and get our supplies back using any force necessary."

Peter nodded, and the fear started to set in. This was his first real mission with the Avengers, and if he messed up, someone could die. And that was not ideal for him.

The jet landed about twenty minutes later outside of a small base, and immediately several security guards came out with large guns, and the group started attacking them.

Peter immediately webbed onto a large tree and started webbing guys up from above, making sure not to web the guns in with the ropes, and he could hear yelling and shouting all around him, causing panic to start rising up as he kept webbing guys up from above.

'Just breathe, Peter. Calm down.' He told himself, and finished webbing up the guys running toward him, so he climbed down from the tree, and started looking around at what was unfolding around him.

Natasha was beating people up left and right, Hawkeye wasn't anywhere to be seen, but an occasional arrow would fly into someone every now and then, he didn't see Banner or Hulk anywhere, but maybe that was a good thing, and he turned around to see his Pops fighting a few guys, and that's when he saw it.

Baron Strucker was quietly approaching behind his father with a large pistol drawn, and ready to fire.

Peter ran toward him, grabbing his father and tackling him to the ground, with a large "Bang!" Filling the air.

Everything stopped for a second. He was on the ground, arms wrapped around his father, who was also on the ground, Natasha had taken Strucker down and was restraining him and then everything came rushing back to full speed.

A burning pain came flooding him, and caused him to cry out, which immediately made Steve freak out as he adjusted and propped Peter up against him.

Then Peter looked down, and saw the blood.

"Petey, eyes up here." Steve insisted as he gently turned his masked face toward his, meeting his eyes with his. "Don't look at it. Just look at me."

"I't burns…" Peter whimpered as he curled up against Steve, trying to breathe a little better. "M-make it stop…"

"We will, bud. It's gonna be okay." Steve insisted, as he gently put an arm under Peter's legs, and the other behind his back, before lifting him up, which only made the pain ten times worse. "It's okay, Petey. I've got you."

Natasha came over, gently curling Peter's fingers around a few towels, before telling Steve.

"Helen and Tony are waiting for us at medical. We've gotta get this to clot a bit once we get back on the jet. You okay?"

"I will be once he's okay." Steve insisted, feeling Peter drift off in his arms. "Peter, you have to stay awake. Listen to me, alright ?"

"S-sorry, Pops… I'm s-sorry I'm not s-strong enough…"

"Are you kidding? You took a bullet without hesitating. When you grow up, you're gonna be the strongest out of all of us."

"T-thanks, Pops…" Peter trailed off, before going limp in his arms, which caused Steve to start holding pressure on the wound while running to the jet, praying for his son to just hold on.

•••••••••••••

As soon as they reached the compound, Peter was whisked away to medical, still unconscious, and Steve was about to head straight there, but then he met the angry eyes of his husband.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing our-my 14 year old son on a dangerous mission. He could've been killed! And he's still not out of the woods."

"I'm sorry, but I was desperate, and you were out of town. We needed the help, and he did a good job."

"He was shot, Steve!"

"At least I'm giving him a chance! You're sending him on all these baby missions, and he just wants to prove himself!"

"I don't want him dead!" Tony shouted, his face almost bright red, but, he stopped, and sat down, putting his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"I am too." Steve insisted, sitting beside his husband and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we both know a bullet isn't gonna take him without a hell of a fight."

"Aren't you the one who is always telling Pete to watch his language?" Tony smirked as he looked back up at him, meeting a small smirk back.

"I grew up during the 20's and 30's. Trust me, I know a lot worse then hell."

"I know that, you've said it in the bedroom."Tony joked, before his expression turned serious again, and he looked down at his watch, feeling worry consume his every thought.


End file.
